Castiel's grace
by Loptr7
Summary: La grâce de Castiel avait toujours été spéciale, tous les anges le savaient. La grâce de Castiel était contente d'être de retour et l'état de la pièce le prouvait.


**Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à Éric Kripke qui a créé la série et à McG qui la produit.

 **Rating :** K.

 **Genre :** General.

J'ai eu l'idée de cet OS en regardant l'épisode 18 de la saison 10 donc il y aura des spoil de la saison 4 jusqu'à cet épisode. En espérant que ce petit OS vous plaira ^^

* * *

 **Castiel's Grace :**

La grâce d'un ange était quelque chose d'unique et précieux, semblables en tout point pour chaque ange et archange mais en même temps différente. Mais la grâce de Castiel était différente, très différente. Elle était plus puissante que la normale et plusieurs anges avaient affirmé que la grâce du petit dernier des anges avait comme une conscience. Mais c'était impossible, même la grâce de Michael n'agissait pas ainsi !

Castiel avait donc été plus surveillé que n'importe quel autre de ces frères ou sœurs. Evidemment il y avait des évènements bizarres, mais Castiel était jeune, il n'arrivait simplement pas à bien contrôler sa grâce. C'était obligatoirement ça, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre ?

Puis il avait fallu modifier la mémoire de Castiel car ce dernier voulait se rebeller, ça avait été compliqué, très compliqué même. Naomi avait même songé de tuer Castiel tellement elle avait eu du mal ! C'était comme si quelque chose protégeait Castiel en permanence, impossible de lui faire du mal autre que physique avait une lame d'ange. Un ange avait suggéré que c'était la grâce de Castiel qui le protégeait. Cet ange était mort et tout le monde avait ignoré sa remarque. Ils avaient déjà décidé que la grâce de Castiel n'avait pas de conscience !

 **OoOoO**

Castiel avait toujours su qu'il était différent des autres anges, il ne savait pas en quoi. Mais il avait dû mal à obéir aux ordres absurdes d'après lui. Comme tuer les premiers nés en Egypte. Il savait que les autres anges le surveillaient, qu'on parlait de lui dans certaines réunions, que Naomi le détestait. Il savait tout ça, seulement il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il l'avait poussé à participer à la mission de sauvetage de Dean Winchester en enfer. Mais une fois devant ses yeux verts qui le suppliait de le tuer pour arrêter de torturer d'autres âmes. Il avait su qu'il avait fait le bon choix, avec toute la délicatesse qu'il possédait il avait ramené cette âme avec lui et avait rassemblé le corps du mort.

Puis Castiel avait choisi de trahir le paradis pour cet humain qui l'appelait Cas. A l'instant où il avait fait son choix il avait senti quelque chose en lui être totalement d'accord avec son choix. Il avait compris que c'était ce quelque chose qui l'avait fait se sentir différent de ses frères et sœurs. Quand il pensait à ce quelque chose il avait un sentiment familier, quoique ce soit c'était chaleureux et ça se rapprochait du paradis. Ça l'aidait à ne pas se sentir trop triste d'être loin du paradis, il ne se sentait jamais seul.

 **OoOoO**

La grâce de Castiel aimait plus que tout son porteur, elle aimait le protéger des complots de ses frères et sœurs. Elle aimait le pousser vers les bons choix, elle aimait rendre mal à l'aise les autres anges. Mais plus que tout au monde elle aimait voir Castiel heureux, un ange ne montrait jamais ses sentiments et pensait même ne pas être capable d'en ressentir. Mais la grâce de Castiel arrivait à distinguer les sentiments les uns des autres.

Castiel avait décidé d'absorber les âmes du Purgatoire, mais pas que, les Léviathans aussi. Les âmes des monstres et les Léviathan l'empêchait de convaincre Castiel de les renvoyer au Purgatoire. Pour la première fois Castiel n'avait pas écouté sa grâce quand celle-ci lui avait dit que c'était une mauvaise idée. Pour la première fois Castiel ne l'entendait pas quand il eut autant d'âme en lui, pour la première fois Castiel n'utilisait pas son pouvoir. Pendant tout le temps avec les âmes des monstres, Castiel n'utilisa pas sa grâce mais la puissance des âmes.

Puis Métatron l'enleva à Castiel, la grâce du dernier des anges se sentit incroyablement seule. Elle se demandait si Castiel s'habituait à sa vie humaine, si elle lui manquait un peu. Simplement s'il était toujours en vie. Puis il était arrivé, elle l'avait sentit s'approcher. Enfin elle n'allait plus être seule. Castiel était revenue pour elle.

 **OoOoO**

Quand Castiel récupéra sa grâce, sa grâce à lui et pas celle d'un autre ange, tous les anges le ressentirent. C'était comme une sorte de résonnance, et c'était inquiétant, malgré toutes ses années la grâce de Castiel était toujours aussi étrange. En plus maintenant il l'avait récupéré ! Que Père les sauve.

Castiel sut enfin ce qu'il avait de différent par rapport aux autres anges. Sa grâce était unique. Il l'avait toujours eu donc pour lui c'était acquis mais maintenant qu'il l'avait perdue puis retrouvé il la sentait vibrer dans ses veines. Elle était heureuse d'être de retour et le montrait très bien, la preuve était l'état de la pièce.

La grâce de Castiel sautillait presque de joie dans le corps de Jimmy Novak. Elle avait retrouvé son ange, Cas, comme l'appelait l'humain aux yeux verts. Elle avait tout de suite sentit la présence d'une autre grâce mais l'avait éradiqué dès son arrivée, seule elle avait le droit d'être dans ce corps ! Elle voulait montrer à Castiel qu'elle était heureuse d'être de retour et tout les meubles autour d'eux se retrouvèrent par terre, les livres envolés aux quatre coins de la pièce. Enfin elle était chez elle, elle allait pouvoir continuer à veiller sur sont ange. Elle était à la place qui était sienne.

* * *

Voilà en espérant que ça vous a plu ^^ Je ne sais pas si Castiel est vraiment le dernier ange créé par Dieu mais il me semble qu'il est au moins dans les derniers.


End file.
